Here I Am
by JollyDoll
Summary: A look in the mind of one of Silent Hill's monster. I dare you to guess which one. One Shot.


**Author Note:** I was sitting, feeling rather bored and came up with another one shot idea. I shall leave who/what I'm writing about up to you. If you feel you need know, than you can always contact me. I'll happily answer any question.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Silent Hill and by now I assume you all know who owns Silent Hill. In case you don't, Konami owns Silent Hill.

* * *

Here I am. My existance a mere reflection of someone elses subconscious mind. Yet I know that very soon my existance shall cease. I shall rot away and no longer be apart of this world. Still that is unimportant to me. If I fail my duty there will be no point in being here anyway. Than again, if I succeed than there shall be no point in me being here. I lose either way.

I have no soul. I have no feelings. I have no life. I have only one reason. My being rests upon this reason. Nothing more. Nothing less. We all have our purpose in this this world and we all live to achieve it. Despite us all having a different purpose the result is still the same.

All bring suffering.

Suffering is such a beautiful thing. I shall never get to have a taste of suffering. For I am a mere subordinate to the higher being. Such an exquisite taste is not for me. I am here to serve and then eventually fade into nothingness. Fade back into the dark corner of hell I came from. Back into the subconscious of a pathetic human.

Before I go that human shall suffer. That pathetic little being shall suffer. Suffering shall be burnt into it's soul. Into it's mind. Into it's flesh. It shall feel the wrath of this world and be brought down to it's knees. Suffering and death are the only options for these beings. Humans are worthless. Always have been and always will be.

Looking at the puss and blood stained walls and floors I know everything will turn out for the best. It simply has too. I won't be here to witness it but I know it will happen. It is the will of the higher being after all. All I have to do is remain until the end comes for me. It won't be long. I know it shall come soon.

I can feel my deformed body being pulled back in the mind of the measly human I came from. I shall not let it win. At least not right now. I still have to perform my duty. I can't let that being escape right now. I have to remain for a little while longer. I can hear the sounds of agony coming from the other creatures. All screaming right before their deaths. All have served their purpose. They all shall return and once again be destroyed. It's their purpose. Their duty.

All I can do is wait and stand guard. Nothing more than that. I shall continue to stand tall and wait patiently. I shall wait until it is my turn to return to hell. I will leave happily knowing I done what I was sent to do. There shall be no escape from this fate. I'm sure I'll return and once again serve my purpose. I shall do this over and over again until the end of time. That is, of course, if there is an end to time.

I can smell the being getting closer. Fear, pain and anger are radiating from this one. If only I could get a taste but I can't. It is for the higher being. I came to accept that long ago.

There it is. Right in front of me. I can't attack it. Not right now. I have to remain and stand guard. The being appears to have decided I am of no threat. Most certainly not a reaction I'm used to. I'll have to settle. Let the damn being leave me here alone. I can still smell the fear, pain and anger coming from it. It must fear me though. It appears to be a little more curious of me. Nothing to worry about.It is watching as it walks down the hallway.Finally turning the corner it leaves me be.

I still remain. Now waiting for my purpose to be fulfilled. I can hear the sound echoing through my mind. Telling me to leave. I can feel myself being sucked into my hell. That humans subconsious mind. No need to fight. I best leave now.

I have served my purpose.

I have served my duty

Here I am but now I'm gone.


End file.
